All For Her Smile
by Cristaline
Summary: After a great tragedy, a grieving Rin receives the visit of an unexpected guest, who is determined to see her smile again. Feudal era, Sess/Rin.
1. A Chance Of Escape

All For Her Smile

Summary: After a great tragedy, a grieving Rin receives the visit of an unexpected guest, who is determined to see her smile again. Feudal era, Sess/Rin.

A/N: This story should last a couple of chapters, I don't expect it to be very long.

It's certainly not my first fanfic, nor my first Sess/Rin story, but it's definitely the first one I choose to write in English. I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammatical errors, and I hope you will enjoy anyway :)

Chapter 1: A Chance Of Escape

The hungry beast yelled, as the deadly inuyoukai sliced its body into pieces, leaving bloody filth behind him. The lord glared at what was left of the feeble demon, but he didn't clean Bakusaiga…he was expecting others…he stayed still as a rock as he waited for the strikes of other weaklings.

Sesshomaru wasn't in a very pleasant mood. This was at least the hundredth beast he had put to death today. Demons were growing in numbers, and hunger, attacking everywhere…his lands, other demon lands…human's lands…

…It seems the other demons in the area decided to stay well away from his sight. The dog demon repressed a sigh, ignored the demon stench lurking in the air and moved forward. He didn't have time to waste.

Those demons were everywhere… He hadn't seen so many enemies since Naraku's death, nine years ago. Sesshomaru had a bad feeling…he had the terrible intuition they had attacked his ward's village a well.

Yes…the splendid maiden he calls his ward might be in danger. He did his best all these years to trust his half brother's instincts to protect her, but he had the impression even his father's hanyou son might not be enough to protect his Rin at the moment. Even though the Western lands were frequently under attack since the beginning of spring, he felt compelled to make sure she was safe.

Rin had grown more distant and independent over the past couple of years, and that the innocent child he had protected had become a very different being. No matter…he still cared, and needed to see her breathe. With a bit of luck, he might even see her smile. He would never forget himself if she perished prematurely because he left her in human care.

Soon enough, the late sunrays receded in a red sunset. It was suddenly very quiet. The demon put his blade back in its scabbard, and flew high in the air, hoping he wasn't too late.

…

«Kaede-sama, please you need to rest!»

«I'm afraid it's no use, my dear…I don't have much time left», croaked the old woman. Kaede cough violently in her sleeve. A poisonous arrow had caught her in the lung, she knew she wasn't going to survive.

«Kaede… at least let me get some help. Maybe Kagome could…»

«Stop it Rin. I'm dying», interrupted Kaede. «I need you to write down my wills. Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippo are doing their best to take care of the injured villagers…and Sango is too deep in grief to be disturbed. Miroku has to take care of her. You need to understand you are the only one who can do this for me. I know this is hard…»

«But…»

«No buts, young lady. Be an adult and indulge this old woman»

Defeated, the young women bowed her head and went to get ink and paper. She couldn't believe she was loosing Kaede as well. She swallowed her tears and smiled reassuringly at the old lady who had become a second mother to her.

«I'm listening Kaede…»

The dying miko blankly recited information and wishes Rin absently wrote down on rough rice paper. Her hopes were gone and her mind was numb. Just what was she going to do without her Kaede and her intended? She had worked so hard to do as she was told: learn to socialize and obey, understand the differences between dreams and reality, desires and obligation, find a meaning to her life, learn to let go of everything that was dear to her to build anew. And still…she was losing everything…

«That is all my dear Rin…I thank you for being so kind…», whispered Kaede as she closed her eyes.

«Kaede-sama…not yet…please!», pleaded Rin, while trying not to weep.

«Not yet…but soon enough…»

«Kaede-sama, Rin-chan», interrupted a villager «I'm sorry for interrupting. You have a visitor…»

«A visitor?», wondered Rin.

«Yes…he's finally here…», whispered Kaede. «Please let him in»

Rin hazel's eyes went wide as a white, familiar –and utterly beautiful- figure appeared at the doorstep of the hut.

A silenced erupted as the youkai and the maiden stared at each other. Only the noise of crickets and wind reminded them that time hadn't stopped.

«Rin, it has been a while…», stated Sesshomaru as he got in. «…a year, maybe?»

«My lord…», whispered Rin. «I didn't expect you»

«You should have. I was concerned», admitted the handsome demon. «However, I have come for the old lady as well…»

«Yes Sesshomaru. I was waiting », acknowledged Kaede. «Rin, please leave us»

«But! Kaede!»

«Don't worry, I'll still be there when we'll be done, the youkai lord as well.»

Puzzled, yet obedient, Rin nodded and left without saying a word.

«Sesshomaru-sama. As you see, Rin is safe and well»

«But sad»

Kaede sighed. «Many people died my lord, including Kohaku, the boy she was supposed to marry».

The demon raised an eyebrow «Rin was betrothed to the young demon slayer?»

«No…not yet…but he has been courting her for a while. Rin was expecting his proposal at any moment…»

«And she meant to accept?»

«Of course Sesshomaru-sama. You know how much she cared for him…»

«…I suppose I might have poorly evaluated what their relationship was all about…»

«Maybe so. You haven't come very often since Rin has grown into a woman»

«I didn't feel she needed my company that much anymore…»

«Maybe so my lord, but you are still very important to her…» Kaede coughed. «I'm glad she succeeded finding happiness with humans. If she decides to leave, she will at least have a home here…waiting for her, whatever happens. Now, if you wish to have her by your side, this might be a good time, considering she lost her soon-to-be husband and that she will lose me very soon…»

The youkai lord raised an eyebrow again. «I know for sure you don't want Rin to come back to me. Yet you know if I ask her this question during such a hard time, her judgement might be flawed»

«Do my wishes really matter? I only asked you to let her learn to live with humans. You've granted me my wish, my lord»

«And she found happiness with her kind. Who am I to ask this young woman to roam with me?», asked Sesshomaru.

«You don't want to ask her, my lord?»

«I never said that. », replied the youkai with a stiff coldness. «I merely think the time is not ripe.»

«Maybe you are right…For now, maybe you should give her more company in these hard times, she would surely appreciate it», suggested Kaede.

«I have obligations»

«And yet you still came today to make sure she was okay…», whispered Kaede.

The old woman took deep breaths.

«Life is leaving my body for good, now. I will not speculate further on what is better for Rin. I don't know if your demon soul may ever can understand her needs and feelings, now that she is grown, but I hope you will succeed taking good care of her…or make sure someone else will.»

«Hmph, do not take me for a fool. I can protect her.»

«Rin needs more than protection, my lord. She is a human, not a mere pet, I hope you understand that.»

«If you are done with your insults, I shall leave», replied coldly the dog demon as he stood up.

«Wait, Sesshomaru…this is not what I meant…I just wanted to let you know she is old enough to make her own decisions…but she is a fragile being…a beautiful flower that has bloomed even though her soil was tainted by so much darkness…please…make sure she stays beautiful…and happy. She is like a daughter…to me… »

And then she started breathing heavily. The demon could smell death on her.

«I will, lady Kaede…»

He unsheathed Tenseiga.

«No my lord…this body is old and I've lived long enough already…please…let me go…»

He frowned slightly. His ward was not going to like this.

«As you wish»

As he walked out , he saw Rin run toward the hut with the hanyou and the others. He let them come in, as he sat by the door. He vaguely heard them exchange a few last words, but he wasn't listening. A few seconds of silence made him turn his head.

Kaede closed her eyes…and she smiled…

…

The smell of incense was smothering. Her back, knees and feet were sore, but she kept praying…

Praying for all the villagers who died, for Kaede…

For Kohaku.

Rin tried not to cry. She could still feel his trembling hands on hers, his weak smile, his…cold lips on hers, as he was dying…to bid her farewell.

Kaede's death had been painful…but never as much as Kohaku's…Like her, he had been a damaged child, but they had found happiness together, they had found the will to live together, and they were ready to spent the rest of their lives proving the kamis they can take control of their own destiny…

But a snake demon bit him, while he was trying to protect her from other foes. Death was upon him, painful but quick, stealing his soul before they could exchange proper goodbyes…

…leaving her only his cold lips, empty eyes and freckles surrounded by pale skin. Kohaku died…He is dead…he is…

Rin suddenly shut her eyes and quickly stood up. She briefly looked at the pool of tears she left on the wooden floor and blew the last candle that was left on the altar of the temple. She walked out as if the entire place was on fire. She needed to leave and quick. She felt nauseous, weak and feverish. She needed to run away, but she didn't know where.

As the cool breeze touched her cheeks, she felt eyes on her. She instinctively put her hand on the dagger hidden under her obi, until she spotted the spy…A pair of amber eyes, staring at her from a tree, shining in the darkness. He jumped out and landed in front of her. Rin quickly wiped her tears.

«Sesshomaru-sama…Wh-what are you doing here?»

«I wanted to make sure you were okay»

Rin took a deep breath. «How can I be okay? I lost two of the most important people in my life Sesshomaru-sama! I am not okay!», she blurted out as more tears fell, but she quickly stared at the ground.

«I'm sorry my lord, I…didn't want to be so…»

«Do not apologize Rin. I know you are in pain. My words were poorly chosen»

«…I'm…afraid I'm poor company for you my lord…maybe you should come back some other time…», whispered the young woman.

He delicately touched her chin with his hand to force her to look at him, and brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

«Nonsense. I know what grief is, and I do not intend to leave you alone», retorted firmly the inuyoukai, but his eyes were soft as he looked at her. Rin blushed and gave him a timid smile.

«Thank you…my lord»

«Come now», he said as his hand left her cheek and he turned on his heels.

Rin nodded and silently followed him. They were going to the woods. Slowly but surely, the smells and sounds of the village became distant and being replaced by the smell of pines and dead leaves. She could hear owls and wolves far away, but she wasn't scared. Her lord was there, and even if she were alone, she knew how to fight.

«Where are we going?»

«Nowhere. I simply wanted to make sure the half breed could not sneak in.»

«You hate Inu-Yasha so much?»

«My hatred has nothing to do with this. I simply do not want him to interfere»

They suddenly arrived in a meadow. The youkai lord sat next to a tree and laid his back on the trunk.

«Sit down, Rin»

She sat next to him and bit her lip. She hoped it wasn't about what she thought it was.

«How old are you, now?»

«Soon to be eighteen, my lord…»

«And you were about to marry…I didn't know you were so close to Kohaku», he said as he stole a sideway glance at her.

«Well…it wasn't so serious…my lord…I mean, we did not…we didn't have the time to…» Rin sighed «We barely held hands!»

The lord raised an eyebrow «Are you trying to explain yourself, Rin?»

«Well…I…uh…»

«I am not judging you, that was simple curiosity», explained the demon.

«Well…if that's okay with you…I'd rather not talk so much about it…I don't want to bore you with all the details…I…don't think you are the type to linger on the past anyway»

«I'm not, but no one can bear loosing a loved one without a fair share of pain», he said, low, almost in a whisper.

«So, you already lost people you cared about, my lord?», she asked, suddenly curious over his admission.

«The pang in the chest and the uncontrollable fear at the thought you will never see this person again…», he mused. «I know the feeling…And I know for a fact that you may want to be alone for a while. If so, just say the word and I'll leave you be», answered the inuyoukai, while staring at the moon.

«N-no…don't leave me…my lord», pleaded Rin. «I…the pain…I don't think so much about it since you are with me», she whispered, shy and content all at once.

The demon simply nodded and enjoyed the silence for a while. Rin shot a discreet glance to him, trying to stare without him noticing. He was so different than Kohaku…No dark unruly hair, tanned skin , warm smile and careless boyish attitude…Sesshomaru was all the opposite: Silver hair, pale skin, angular face, reminding her how high he was in demon hierarchy. But his fearless eyes, purple stripes and spiky armor showed a warrior. And the soft sound of his calm breathing and the stillness of his silhouette in the dark night reminded her of his impassivity…of the cold assassin he hides while she is around.

Under his young traits was hiding an old soul, wise and experienced, unable to make mistakes…Sesshomaru…coolness, mystery and perfection…just what was he doing with her during this chilly night? Why was a he giving so much attention to a sad…weak human woman…

«I have something to ask you Rin», he suddenly said, pulling her out of her reverie.

«My lord…», she whispered.

«You have been almost nine years in this village. Have you ever travelled?»

«…No my lord…not a single time», she admitted. «Are you…going to ask me to choose between a life here or with you?»

«No…this is not the right time. You are old enough, but you need to heal your wounds before you can make a fair decision. However, this doesn't mean this village should be your prison…»

«My…prison?»

«I find it hard to believe you really enjoy your life here, if it means never going out. I think fresh air would help you feel better, but I need to watch over my lands during such unsettling times…»

«What are you thinking about, my lord?», asked Rin with curiosity.

«You should come with me to the Western castle for summer. It is quieter and safer than this village. It would also remind you of what you have left nine years ago…»

«So I could…travel with you again? And see master Jaken? And Ah-Un?»

«Yes you can see Jaken and Ah-Un, you could travel, or do anything else you want. I don't care…as long as it helps you heal », he said as he glanced at her. « …When the days will start getting shorter, you can come back here, and even choose your fate, if you are ready»

Rin felt her eyes become teary. A year ago or two, she would have been thrilled by the idea, but her sad state was preventing her to be as joyful as she should be. But deep in her heart, she knew she should be happy. An entire summer…with lord Sesshomaru!

She smiled politely to him, looking at him in the eyes. Her feelings for him were always deep, but she didn't know what they were. Long ago, he had been her hero, and guardian…and prince charming (she tried not to blush at the thought). He never felt like family...and yet, she felt like he could read her every thoughts.

If truth be told, she had stopped trying to decipher her relationship with him long ago, but now, it was nagging her again. Just what was he to her? Could she really spend a life with him? Was he worth sacrificing everything she achieved, to go back to the wilderness?

«Rin…you haven't answered my question», reminded Sesshomaru, as if aware her mind was full of doubts, and trying to get her back to her initial enthusiasm.

«My lord, of course I would love to! Thank you for your kindness!», she told him, grinning at the same time.

Sesshomaru chose not to comment over her fake smile and teary eyes. She couldn't hide her pain but he didn't mind. Because he knew someday, she was going to smile again.

He will make sure of that.

…End of chapter…

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Storms come and go

A/N: Thanks to SlytherinBabe and ayamechin for the reviews! Feedback is always appreciated

I had this quote in my head and I decided to use it for the title of this chapter, but after googling it I realized it was a quote in George RR Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire XD

So there might be other resemblances I'm not aware of in expressions and vocabulary, since I'm reading those right now…oh well…Rating is T for now, but it might change later in the story…not sure yet…

Chapter 2: Storms Come And Go

The road to the Western lands was quiet , except for the songs of birds and the rustling of leaves due to a warm summer breeze. Sunrays succeeded piercing through the thick foliage of the forest, making the weather surprisingly hot for this time of the year. At some point, the path opened on a vast meadow, making the sun even more visible. The temperature was as hot as in summer. Rin briefly closed her eyes, to enjoy the feel of the sunrays on her skin, forgetting her sorrow for a brief moment. She always enjoyed the warm weather.

She knew Sesshomaru's lands were slightly more the north, she hoped it would be warm, yet a tiny bit cooler than what her village had to go through each year.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru shoot a glance to the east, frowning for a brief moment.

"What is it, my lord?"

"…A storm is coming"

Rin looked in the same direction as he did a moment ago and noticed high columns of black, covering a part of the sky. A lightning suddenly flashed through the black clouds. Rin's eyes grew wide…She hated thunderstorms. She quickened her pace to catch up with the youkai lord.

"The wind is not blowing in our direction, I don't think it will come over here…", she commented.

"Don't get mistaken. The wind's direction around this area is unpredictable, and the instability in the air makes me believe it will change soon", replied calmly Sesshomaru.

"Oh…I see…", replied timidly the young woman. She had briefly forgotten the youkai lord had keen senses. "So…is there any kind of shelter around here?", she asked worriedly.

"Hmph…the trees of course", replied the youkai, matter-of-factly.

"The trees? I didn't think it was the best place to go during a storm…"

"Better than a meadow anyway", replied Sesshomaru, while stealing a glance at his ward.

Rin gulped.

"We will get back to a woody area soon.", added Sesshomaru, as if reading her mind.

"So…there is nothing safer around here?", asked Rin timidly.

"There is a cave not too far away, but I highly doubt we will arrive on time…"

"Well…there is no time to waste, then!", replied Rin as she fastened her pace.

The elegant lord raised an eyebrow. "I didn't remember you were scared of storms…Rin"

She tried not to panic, as she heard the roaring thunder. "I wasn't scared, until recently…"

She felt his eyes on her, as if telling her to continue. "A lightning almost hit me last summer, when I had the fabulous idea to visit Kohaku at the end of a storm. The entire village heard me scream. But Inu-Yasha and Shippo thought the whole story was very funny", explained an annoyed looking Rin.

The sky darkened. Rin was almost running now, but the youkai barely had to fasten his pace to catch up with her.

"You mean it fell in the village while you were outside…"

"It fell right next to me, on the chief villager's house! At least there were no one inside…"

"Hmm…I see. I suppose it must have been quite unpleasant", commented the youkai lord.

Rin giggled at this remark. "Unpleasant? I was scared out of my mind! Oh well…at least I got a little empathy from you, my lord…unlike some others…"

The wind was blowing harder. Rin let a sigh of relief escape her lips as they finally got back in the forest.

BANG!

Rin was startled, but Sesshomaru hardly reacted to the loud thunder. Gentle rain started to fall.

"Let's leave the path for now. We'll go up this hill…"

"So we won't get any puddle at our feet?" supposed Rin.

"Yes, and the cave is in this direction. We might be able to reach it before it starts pouring…"

But the rain quickly became heavy. The sky was now almost as dark as a moonless night. The youkai looked thoughtfully at leaves being blown by the harsh wind and stopped in his track. There was no time left.

"Quick my lord!", urged Rin.

"No"

"Wh-what?!"

"We will stop here. There is another meadow to cross before reaching the cavern. It would be better to stay around here for a while"

Rin looked at him worriedly and nodded. They hid under a thick and wide willow tree. The foliage was so thick that the ground was still perfectly dry. Sesshomaru aloofly sat on a root. Rin sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs protectively.

Bright flashes were seen, followed by hard thunder…Rin was startled again and hid her face on her knees. The youkai looked at her with mild curiosity.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

"N-No! I hate this!", she squeaked. "We're not safe here!"

"Nonsense. It'll be over even before…»

BAAAAANG! Rin barely heard her own scream as the thunder boomed. She glanced at her lord, who had stood up and was looking at a nearby tree struck by the lightning. The willow's branches were now flying all around. Even then, she was not prepared for what came next.

BANNG BAAAANG!

Even Sesshomaru was startled this time. Two other lightning bolts had fallen on nearby trees, one of them was struck so bad the trunk collapsed with a sinister creak.

"The trees are too high. Let's leave", he said.

"But…to go where?", asked Rin worriedly.

"The cave. Come." He took her by the wrist and he ran. She had no choice but to follow.

They ran for a while in the forest. Rin didn't mind, even though the soil was slippery. She'd rather run like crazy than stay under a tree, praying that the sky doesn't fall on them.

They arrived in a meadow. The rain poured on them as if an ocean was coming from the sky. There was water everywhere, and the thunder never seemed too far. There were surprisingly broken branches flying around, which probably explained why the lord didn't dare to fly. Rin was relieved when she finally saw the small cave, at the base of a hill.

"Finally!"

Sesshomaru looked in her direction, but she just had the time to see his amber eyes go wide, before she felt one of her foot hit a rock. She yelled in pain and fell on the ground. The pain was so blinding she didn't dare move. She felt two strong arms pull her out of the muddy grass and keep running until they reached the cave. Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the stony ground. She was holding her foot and whimpering in pain.

"Rin, are you alright?"

Rin could hear more than a hint of worry in his voice. She looked at her foot. One of her toe was bleeding, but it didn't looked so bad.

"I think…it will be alright", she replied. She smiled reassuringly at him.

BANG!

"Eeeek!"

Rin folded once again her legs against her chest and held them tight. She laid her head on her knees and looked miserably at her lord.

"Rin…we're safe now", he said as he was discarding his armor.

"I know…but…I can't control it…I'm sorry", she whispered.

The youkai lord raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be so scared of thunderstorms, Rin. You should enjoy the view, now that we have found a decent shelter", he replied stoically.

"…N-no… I can't…Kohaku…he liked storms too…look where he is now…", she whispered sadly.

Sesshomaru smelt tears. He fought back an urge to slap himself for saying something that made his ward upset. A sideway glance told him she desperately tried to keep her cool, but she was failing miserably.

"I apologize my lord. Usually, I try not to bother anyone when I'm sad, but there is no place for me to hide now", she explained, while wiping a tear.

He simply looked at her. She shouldn't have to hide…His ward was in pain, but it wasn't the type of injury who can be healed only with rest and time. Even he was aware that an injury of the heart was more complicated to shut. She needed help…some kind of support maybe?

Her distress was slowly getting to him. Was it really a good idea to take her from her village when she was in such a state? Her human friends would have known what to do, but he didn't. The Rin he knew was happy, cheerful and…self-sufficient. Of course, she would require entertainment once in a while, and to be protected, but it was the first time he was seeing her so pained . No one was here with her, but him. Maybe the old miko was right…maybe he simply lacked the words and emotional skills to make her feel better.

He hated that thought.

No…he couldn't just stay next to her and watch her cry. He needed to do something…but what?

Maybe honesty was the only thing required.

"Rin…I", he started. She wiped her tears again and looked at him.

For the second time, he fought back the urge to slap himself. Why was he hesitating? He wasn't struggling so much when he talked to her after she had gotten out of the shrine, but it's true she wasn't in such a visible state of sadness…openly crying and unable to stop…

"I wish I could do something to help, but I believe we are very different beings. I frankly do not know what to say", he calmly admitted.

She smiled weakly. "You don't need to say anything, my lord. I didn't expect you to comfort me. You already told me you understand what grief is and you're bringing me to the Western Lands. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm aware this isn't helping you at the moment", he said matter-of-factly.

"Well…I suppose I will feel better with time. I don't think there is anything you can do for me…Sesshomaru-sama", she said. "Well…maybe one thing…but…Nevermind…"

"Why shouldn't I mind?", he insisted.

"…I can't possibly ask you that…", she replied shyly, but he insistent gaze told her otherwise.

"Well…a hug would really be nice", she admitted, while blushing furiously. He raised an eyebrow, which made her panic.

"But…I won't ask you that, my lord! I know you don't hug people!"

"Really?"

"It's-it's a human thing! I can't ask you that!" she insisted.

"Human thing? No…to embrace is not an exclusively human behaviour", he corrected.

"But!"

"Rin, was I ever judgemental towards you?", he asked with a hint of irritation, as he discarded his soaked fur.

Rin's blush went a shade redder. "N-no. Never"

"Then why are you so self-conscious?"

"I…I suppose I didn't expect you would want to be so close to a human", she said, while looking away.

Was his disdain for humans supposed to refrain him from helping his ward? It seemed a ridiculous thought. He decided to make the first move while she wasn't looking. He slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She seemed shocked for a brief moment, but she finally seemed let go of her illogical thoughts and slid her arms around his back.

"Are you aware you have a human in your arms, my lord?", she asked in a whisper.

"Yes. So?", he asked indifferently.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were so hot they were probably purple, but he couldn't see.

It was strange…Kohaku had already hugged her before, when she was sad, but it had felt awkward…because he was as shy as her. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to realize the closeness was supposed to be a source of embarrassment…

Sesshomaru…who she had never seen touch anyone, except when killing a foe…

Or when he was caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She realized she felt good. His embrace was warm and soothing. His scent was masculine and pleasant. How come such a stoic man was able to embrace someone this way?… She tried not to think of the tingly sensation in her chest. She always had a soft spot from him…but it had never crossed her mind he would ever let her be so close, even if it was just meant to be a comforting and platonic gesture.

She just realized she had stopped crying.

"Th-thank you, my lord", she whispered. "I…I don't hear the thunder anymore…"

"Violent or not, storms come and go.", he simply whispered.

"You were talking about the bad weather, or my mood swings?"

"Whatever you fancy", he murmured elusively. "You should get some rest, now"

His whisper close to her ear had something mesmerizing about it. She buried her face against his chest. She felt a hand in her back go delicately back up to stroke her hair. It was just…a comforting gesture…nothing else…she was sure of it…But she liked it anyway.

It wasn't very long before she fell asleep.

…End of chapter…


	3. Midnight Killings

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter…this one was quite challenging to write!

Chapter 3: Midnight Killings

She felt the sunlight going through her eyelids and heard birds sing profusely. She opened her eyes. A dreamless night…it had been so rare since the…incidents…She felt rested.

She was surprised when she noticed she wasn't in the cave anymore, but lying under an oak tree with something soft and warm under her. She sat on the grass and stretched lazily. She glanced at what she had been sleeping on…a huge smile spread across her face.

Sesshomaru's pelt!

She took it in her arms and instinctively brought the white fur to her face…her lord's sent was there…as always…

She smiled with nostalgia, when she remembered how many times she had fallen asleep on this pelt when she was little. Of course, she wouldn't require it all the time, but sometimes, when she was sad, or sick or cold, he would let her nuzzle up against it.

She was slightly moved. If he left this with her, that probably meant he remembered how much she enjoyed taking a nap on it, or cuddle it or use it as a blanket. She blushed. She should bring it back to him!

She stood up and tried to recognize her surroundings. It was not very long before she spotted the small entrance of the cave where they hid the day before. The entrance was at the bottom of a small hill, covered with rocks and clumps of long grass. She saw her lord at the top of the hill. He seemed to be staring at the misty clouds partly covering the morning sky. Rin took a moment to stare at him…how majestic he looked on top of this hill, with his silver hair and white clothes being graciously blown by the wind.

It was hard to believe it was the same person who had let her fall asleep in his arms the day before. So regal at first sight, aloof and mysterious…and yet he had always been kind, patient and protective with her. Most people saw a dangerous creature, a cold-blooded killer, but she could only see his good heart. She didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of him. He was never reckless and blood thirsty like other demons…To her, he was only dangerous to beings who deserved it. There was nothing evil about Sesshomaru…

But that was her child perception that was making her feel that way… From what she heard about him in the village, she assumed Sesshomaru refrained from showing his cruel self in front of her and strangely, it was moving her again…It was an evident proof he cared for her, he wanted her to think highly of him.

She smiled and walked in his direction. She was glad she was able to remember so quickly why she loved him so much when she was little…why she was broken when he left her in a human village…

…Why she had been waiting for him to bring her back in his demon world, before she realized this might not be the best option for her.

She thought of what Kaede taught her, and about the warnings of a certain monk before she left her lord…Both were talking about differences between demons and humans and the fact that their respective universes are irreconcilable.

She knew their intentions were good, and with years, she started to understand what they meant, but for now…with her lord's pelt over her shoulders and this wonderful sight of him staring at the sky, she wanted to believe he was more than a child memory.

The youkai lord glanced at her as she approached the hill. He considered giving her a hand, but after seeing the young woman ditch her zōris with casualness and run naked feet on the grassy hill, he concluded she didn't need his help. She showed him her brightest smile.

"Good morning my lord! How are you today?", she asked happily.

"I should be the one asking you this question", he merely answered, hiding his silent satisfaction at the sight of her trademark smile.

"Oh! Well I'm good…my foot is alright and I slept so well!", she answered happily. "After the crazy thunderstorm, lightning balls, the run and all, I never thought I would…" She stopped her bubbly monologue after she looked at what her lord was staring at.

"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes", simply replied the lord. "Impressive, isn't?", he asked stoicly.

"Impressive? I don't know…Scary? Yes! Was this really where we were?"

"I believe so"

Rin stared at the trees who were ravaged by the storm. Many lightning bolts had fallen in a small perimeter…the exact spot where they hid the day before!

"Trees are dangerous during a storm", commented Rin.

"High trees are", specified the youkai lord.

"Maybe I am!", Rin exclaimed. "Lightning bolts falling next to me twice in less than a year… I will start to believe I attract bad luck!"

"Don't be silly. There is no such thing as luck", he retorted.

"Maybe you're right…I suppose we were just at the wrong place", mused the young woman out loud.

"If you are ready, we should get going", suggested the youkai lord. "We still have a long way to go"

"Yes! Of course! Let's go before it rains again!"

…

Rin started to believe everything she said was bad omen.

Her insinuations about trees being dangerous were followed by some insane thunder bolts the day before. And now, he innocent joke about possible rain had become reality.

At least, she had brought an umbrella with her, but it wasn't big enough to protect them both. The youkai lord didn't seem to mind a walk under the rain at first, but even though he was not showing it, Rin had the impression Sesshomaru wasn't very thrilled by the weather, his traits were slightly sterner than usual…Rin didn't even think that was possible before that unfortunate day…

Rin found the journey difficult too. The lower part of her yukata wasn't protected from the rain, and she could feel her zōris stick to the muddy path.

If it wouldn't have been so chilly, she would have discarded those nuisances long ago!

And she was bored. Sesshomaru was even less talkative than usual. He answered to her questions with monosyllables most of the time. At some point, she was so bored she began to sing about the rain and a long lost forest, fairies and elves, but the lord didn't seem to mind.

She thought about her friends…Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango…She knew Kohaku's older sister must be going through a hard time right now, she didn't have the luxury of a distraction like Rin did. She hoped they would be okay and took mental note to write to them as soon as she arrives to the Western Lands.

After that, she thought of Ah Un and Jaken…she was looking forward to see them…and she was looking forward to see where Sesshomaru lived too. She never went to the Western Lands' castle. Sesshomaru hadn't been very talkative when she asked questions about it, but he did tell her his "manor" was relatively recent. Inu Taisho's castle had been destroyed a few decades back and Sesshomaru never bothered building it back, until Naraku's death. It was after the end of the Shikon no tama's dark era that his ambitions for his lands motivated him to make a new one. Rin tried to picture it…Probably a huge and elegant castle, with a lot of trees around it, but very few servants, because the lord seemed to value loneliness…yet she wasn't able to imagine the rest. Was there a throne room? A study? Were there other people living there, aside from Sesshomaru and Jaken? Sesshomaru's mother maybe? Maybe a wife, children?

Rin wanted to shake off that thought. That was silly. If Sesshomaru had a wife, she would have known already.

She did have a doubt…Sesshomaru was mysterious about his life. It wouldn't be impossible he got married long ago. An arranged marriage maybe? Maybe it was the reason why he seemed to enjoy a nomadic lifestyle… There was some woman he didn't want to see? She glanced at Sesshomaru. He was wet from head to toe, his usually shiny hair sticking to the side of his face, his bangs falling all around his eyes, his white clothes clinging to his skin…Rin still thought he looked weary of the downpour, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He probably wouldn't mind a little distraction, though.

"Say, lord Sesshomaru…", Rin started. A glance of the lord told her she had his attention. "Is there…a lady of the Western Lands?", she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Well…yes."

Rin's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it! "Wh-what?! You have a wife?"

She swore she saw slight amusement in his eyes before he answered. "What if I have?"

"But you never told me! Never told anyone! How is that possible, it doesn't make any sense!"

"You are right Rin, it doesn't make any sense"

She seemed puzzled for a moment. "Then…"

"I have no wife. The lady of the Western Lands is my mother for now", explained the inuyoukai.

"Oh…I see…" Rin seemed suddenly calmer. She smiled mischievously. "I suppose you enjoyed this little teasing, my lord?"

"Hmph… you did overreact", he said.

And then Rin swore she saw the ghost of a smile, but she wasn't certain.

The youkai lord then stopped at a crossroad and stared at an old sign, pointing towards a path leading to a thicker part of the forest. Rin read it herself.

"Otaki, is that a village?", asked Rin.

"Yes. I believe we should stop there for the night"

"Really? Aren't you concerned the villagers will react negatively to you presence?", asked Rin carefully.

"I would be surprised", simply answered her companion.

Rin quickly understood why.

The village was deserted…It was a lonely place. Most of the huts were half destroyed and a graveyard at the far end of the village seemed pretty full. There were obviously no living souls in the village, except for them.

"Such a desolate place", commented the young woman. "Do you know what happened?"

"I believe this place was abandoned a decade ago. I suppose Naraku's minions bothered them at the time", supposed Sesshomaru.

There was something gloomy about this place. Rin wasn't sure at all the liked this ghost town.

"Should we really stay here for the night? We still have a few hours before dusk…"

"We either stay here or rest outside. There will be no other roof until we reach my lands. Humans tend to stay far from demon territory"

"That's a shame…Well then, I suppose a roof is a roof"

It wasn't very long before they found a decent shelter. It was an abandoned inn, with a solid roof, and not as dusty as other places in the village. There was even a rudimentary fireplace and some dry wood. It looked like other travellers had used this place as a shelter not too long ago.

Rin stared at a window and looked at the rain fall for a brief moment. It was late afternoon, but it already seemed darker. Pouring rain...there was no end to it!

"I guess it was the right choice to stop here for the night. It is already getting darker", said Rin, but she had no answer. "Lord Sesshomaru?" , she said while looking back inside.

She glanced back at Sesshomaru just in time to see him remove nonchalantly his wet garb –leaving him shirtless– and wring the water from his clothe. Rin felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she opened her bag and retrieved a small towel, that she had borrowed from Kagome.

"There…my lord…take it", she said shyly.

He stared back at her. "You might need it"

"Not as much as you do."

He stared at the fabric for a moment and decided to take it.

" My thanks"

"I will have a look around now, if you don't mind", she said with a smile, staring at the floor.

"Do as you please", he said, as he wiped one of his shoulder and an arm.

Rin excused herself and left the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she left. She had already seen half naked men before, most often than not during summer, but seeing her lord that way was something else! She blushed again when she remembered his warrior sculpted shoulders and torso…a mix of leanness and muscles, he was very pleasing to the eyes! Under his wide clothes, there was no way to know how he was…Kohaku looked like a shrimp next to him.

Rin shook her head and tried to think of something else. She felt sad and guilty to think about her dead friend that way. Appearances were such a futile matter, compared to what happened …what she was trying so hard to forget. She dropped her things in the cosiest room she could find. There was a futon still in a good state, and a wide window. She closed the sliding door and changed her clothes.

She suddenly understood Sesshomaru's urge to get rid of his wet clothes. She felt much better in a dry yukata.

She suddenly wondered if he was going to wring his pants.

"Oh no… not again you wicked girl!" , she exclaimed with exasperation.

She decided it was best not to go back right away, thinking the youkai lord might enjoy a bit of solitude and privacy. She lied on the futon and looked tiredly outside. Heavy rain…Again…Mother Nature sure was capricious these days. Maybe it was Kaede who made the rain fall on them…maybe she was against the idea of her little Rin going on an adventure with the lord of the Western Lands again…

Rin's eyelids were heavy. The sound of the rain was making her sleepy. After a while, she fell asleep.

…

She was back at the village, staring at a tree.

"Look Rin, nashis!", exclaimed a masculine voice.

Rin stared at Kohaku and smiled. "You love those, don't you?"

"Everyone does!", he said as he took one from the pear tree. "Do you want one?"

"Maybe later", she said with a smile. She climbed on a branch and looked at him eat the fruit.

"Are you sure you don't want one?", he asked innocently.

"No thanks. You know these are not my favourite"

"Of course, I should have remembered! I bet you are waiting after Inu-Yasha and Kagome"

"Yes!", she said while clapping her hands. "They'll bring melons, finally!"

He smiled. " So what are you gonna do today?"

"Oh…not much, except eat melons like there is no tomorrow ", she said with a wide smile. "We have a good supply of herbs. I don't think Kaede will need me today"

"That's good. Maybe after Inu-Yasha and Kagome are back, Sango will relieve me of my duty for the day. We could go to the waterfalls I talked to you about", he suggested.

Rin noticed his blush. Something was up.

"You're talking about the waterfalls again. What about them? You are in such a hurry to show them to me", she said with a smile.

A shy laugh escaped from his lips as he grew even redder. "Well…you know…I wanted to show this special place to a special person"

Now it was Rin's turn to blush. She had heard Sango and Kagome gossips two days earlier, about Kohaku's intention to propose to her. Kohaku and Sango had consulted Kaede about the whole idea, because Rin had no other relatives Kohaku could ask the permission to.

Rin had briefly wondered why Sesshomaru's name had not come up, but it's true he could hardly be considered a relative or anything of the sort. He did visit her from time to time, but what was he to her…really?

She did understand that Kohaku might not want to wait another six months to request permission to someone whom she barely saw anymore…Still…she owned him her life, it seemed like some sort of courtesy to talk to him first.

She decided to stop thinking about things she wasn't supposed to know. It wasn't like Sesshomaru would oppose anyway. He would probably agree to attend, give her some extravagant wedding gift and after that…she would probably never see him again.

She felt her stomach twist when that thought crossed her mind. She felt like losing Sesshomaru would be like losing a part of herself. Inside of her, the little girl who was very bonded to the youkai lord was screaming in agony. But she quickly forgot that thought when she saw Kohaku's eyes grow wide and drop the remnant of his fruit.

"What is it Kohaku?", she asked with a frown.

He unsheathed his weapon. "Rin! Look out!"

She glanced in the same direction as him and saw a pair of acid green eyes.

And she heard a high pitched scream.

Rin woke up with a start. Was it her own scream she heard? Or something else?

It was pitch black all around her. She didn't know how long she slept, but she felt like it was the middle of the night. She suddenly heard another high pitched scream coming from outside. She got out of the futon, grabbed her dagger and glanced at the window. She saw the silhouette of a swordsman slice a lizard-looking demon. A glimpse of silver confirmed her the killer was Sesshomaru. She felt a wave of panic going through her. They were under attack!

She glanced again and saw other demons coming. The inuyoukai seemed to kill them with ease, but still…she was worried.

She suddenly heard light and quick footsteps inside…obviously not Sesshomaru's. She refrained a gasp and tiptoed and laid her back against the wall, close to the door. Those demons looked weak and she had already killed similar beasts in the past, but never like this…Kohaku and Sango would never be too far. Now, She was all by herself..

She heard a low growl and sniff sounds. She stopped breathing but mentally screamed when she realized the demon had probably smelled her. She was trapped.

She held her dagger tight. She saw the creature slowly slide the door open. She saw a blade and a scaled nose get inside.

She raised her own weapon and struck the beast. The creature apparently anticipated her move and also tried to slice her. Both blades collided. The beast shot a sly look at the woman. Rin knew she wasn't going to win a strength battle with this beast, who was about the same height as her. She quickly stepped back, jumped to the left side of the creature and sliced its arm. The lizard screamed in agony and glared at her. He tried to slice her multiple times, at a fiery speed with which Rin could barely keep up.

She suddenly saw a flash of silver and then a flash of red. When she opened her eyes, she saw the remnants of her opponent in multiple pieces on the floor, and a pair of amber eyes glow in the dark.

"Are you alright, Rin?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes", she whispered.

He was still shirtless and covered with blood of the attackers. It seemed he had killed many foes with his claws. They were the bloodiest part of his body. Under the moonlight, Rin considered he was a scary sight.

She heard footsteps again, and saw the inuyoukai stare back at the door. He slowly got out of the room. Rin noticed with fascination how silent he was. She decided to follow him. She didn't want to be alone again.

Two creatures were standing in the main entrance, apparently unaware Sesshomaru and Rin were only a couple of steps away. The youkai moved forward, slowly, like a predator who enjoyed the moment.

Both lizards saw Sesshomaru at the same time. Acknowledging his strength wasn't comparable to theirs, they decided to retreat . Both dropped their blades and ran.

Rin felt relief wash over her, but only for a brief moment. Apparently, Sesshomaru had no intention of letting them escape. He ran after them and in a matter of seconds brutally slaughtered them both with Bakusaiga. She saw her master stare at his dead preys with cold satisfaction. Rin's eyes went wide.

After all these years, it was the first time she witnessed her lord kill for entertainment rather than duty.

The cruelness the villagers were talking about wasn't mere speculation. This thought deeply unsettled her. All her children fantasies seemed hollow and corrupted, now.

"Rin?"

The woman stared absently at her master. "Yes?"

"You don't have to be scared, now. They're all gone", confirmed Sesshomaru, while cleaning his blade.

She knew that. She gulped and tried to keep her cool. Apparently, her features betrayed her. She didn't know what to say.

"You can go back to rest if you want. Dawn won't come before a couple of hours", mentioned the youkai lord.

"Do I have to?", she asked with a hesitant voice. "The rain stopped, right? We could leave right away."

"We could, but I assure you there are no other enemies around", insisted Sesshomaru, while raising an eyebrow.

Damn him, he knew something was wrong with her! Rin stared at the floor.

"I'm not sleepy anymore. And the place is full of dead demons now. I'd rather leave", she replied. At least that part was true.

Sesshomaru's features softened. "I see…You should get prepared then"

And with that, Rin curtly bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru watched her leave silently, she could feel his eyes on her back. She mentally cursed herself. It wasn't like her to be so formal.

…

For once, the weather wasn't a disaster. The rain clouds seemed to be gone for good. The moonlight was illuminating their path. The sight was pleasant, but Rin wasn't able to enjoy it fully.

She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her again. She knew he knew something was wrong. Even if there wasn't a single word going out from his mouth, she knew he was curious…his knowing glance seemingly telling her there is no place for her to hide, and that she will have to spill the beans eventually.

She didn't know what she could tell him…'Hey Sesshomaru, I didn't know all the bad-talk about you being a lunatic and cruel demon might be true?' Ridiculous! It seemed absurd to talk to him about her feelings.

She always knew he was a powerful demon, and that he had killed beyond counting. She didn't understand why the sight of him killing two demons was disturbing her so much. It was only logical to kill them. They could have brought back reinforcements or they could have told other demons a delicious looking maiden was walking on the path towards the Western Lands…who knows…and their group did try to attack them. It wasn't like they were mere passer-by…

In truth, she realized what she didn't like was the glimpse of satisfaction she saw through his eyes. It was the only person she was close to who ever displayed satisfaction at the sight of dead preys. Kagome, Sango, Miroku or Shippo never enjoyed killing a foe. Inu-Yasha did enjoy a good fight, but she felt like it was the challenge of the battle he enjoyed…not the killing part…If Sesshomaru displayed satisfaction in front a defeated foe, does that mean he is exactly how the villagers described him? A heartless demon who kills for pleasure? Is this why he was leaving for long periods of time, back when she was travelling with him, to soothe his needs of massacres?

"You seem weary, Rin", said Sesshomaru, who seemed suddenly eager to break the silence. So unlike him, thought Rin…but at the same time, it wasn't like her to try to hide him things.

"I-I'm okay, my lord", she mumbled.

"Would you like me to carry your things for a while?", he asked.

Rin suppressed a smile. She recognized his subtle strategy, which usually consisted of asking a random question about her condition, but his true purpose was always to know what was troubling her. Considering she was talkative, and that talking about one problem usually led to another …this little strategy was often successful. Rin's smile broke through. She knew she was an easy nut to crack, and the lord seemed to remember… He was far too perceptive for someone so openly stoic. She just hoped he would fail this time.

"That would be nice", she finally answered. She gave him her bag with a shy smile, while looking at his armor, but a quick glimpse at his amber eyes told her he still had what she has deciphered as his knowing look.

A long silence. A sideways glance of the lord again…Rin didn't know if she could last long. She was afraid of the result.

"The way you sliced this demon's arm was impressive, I must say", commented Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you could do more than defensive blows"

"I certainly didn't _enjoy_ it, my lord. The filthy creature bled all over the nice futon I had just found", replied Rin.

She mentally cursed herself…for using the word "enjoy", and for the tone she used while pronouncing that word. If he didn't found out what was wrong with her yet, he would find soon enough.

"I didn't know you despise the sight of blood. Then I suppose you didn't enjoy seeing me slice this demon into pieces", he said while raising an eyebrow.

Rin mentally screamed. Why does he even bother with all the questions, when he was so sagacious! He probably knew everything already!

She decided not to answer.

"I thought you were used to this, considering your village got frequently attacked by demons. And you befriended multiple demon slayers, if I remember correctly", continued the demon lord.

Why was he so antisocial when she was bored…and all the opposite when she wanted to stay quiet?! She felt like she was going to say something she was going to regret.

"Why are you suddenly so talkative and curious my lord? Is it all those killings that put you in a good mood?"

She saw him frown. Rin put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that", she mumbled. "It was stupid. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't apologize for sharing your thoughts Rin", he said stoically. "Is this what is bothering you? The thought I enjoyed killing those demons?"

Rin's throat went dry…the fact that she was about to confront Sesshomaru with human judgemental thoughts was scaring her more than lightning bolts.

"Well…you didn't seem to mind the blood, or the killings…", she started. "I'm sorry my lord. I'm not sure it is a good idea for me to speak so openly"

"Why?"

"You won't like what I will say"

"I insist. Speak the truth", he retorted. Rin gulped. She didn't know how to say it.

"It…it was the first time I saw you kill from so close…Your way of killing them was very different from everyone else's at the village…"

"Were you frightened?", asked the youkai lord suddenly.

"What?! N-no!", replied Rin. "Well…maybe a little…", she admitted.

She didn't know what else to say. And Sesshomaru's sudden silence was making it worse.

The silence was truly killing her…

"Rin…I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I am a demon. I kill frequently to protect my lands, myself and what is dear to me. That includes you", he said.

Rin gulped, now she was walking on eggshells.

"Well…I know that but… I heard…things in my village, about you being cruel, killing for no reason and enjoying it. Of course, I knew all of this was false"

"It is false. I always kill for a reason", he replied coldly.

"I know it was logical to kill those two demons earlier…they probably wanted to eat me or something, but…" She stopped.

"Go on", urged Sesshomaru.

"The villagers…they said you kill humans as a hobby", she blurted out. "Is that true?"

"Of course not", he retorted. Rin thought he looked offended, but she had to know the truth…

"They said you did quite a massacre at a nearby village, a few years back…"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while. Rin looked at him. He seemed thoughtful.

"I do not kill recklessly anymore. I only kill humans who are a threat and who cannot be reasoned by defeat. I also occasionally kill those who are a general threats…Killers, bandits…I also killed rappers, once or twice. When I see humans and demons who behave like beasts, I treat them as such", he explained.

"…I see…", Rin whispered. The "anymore" from his reply did sound like an admission, but she didn't want to insist. He never judged her human ways, was it really her place to question his demon nature?

"…But I did kill uselessly in the past", he admitted. "It was before I met you"

Rin felt her stomach twist. She was hurt by the fact he already killed her own kind recklessly… just like the snake demon who had killed Kohaku or the other one who had shot an arrow at Kaede…but she was also touched by the fact she might be the reason he changed his…killing habits.

"Why did you stop?", she asked.

"You made me realize humans are living beings like others…and some of them may deserve to be protected"

"What have I done to make you think that way?"

"You didn't despise me at first sight. It was only fair to give you the same treatment"

Rin felt a pang in her chest and a wave of guilt. Nothing is so simple…and she realized everything he did was for reasons that transcended simple cruelty.

She realized hatred between humans and demons transcended all…Nevertheless, her life had been a waste because of _human_ bandits before she met Sesshomaru…Who was she to judge him? She had despised her own kind for so long…and she had learned to respect humans again, only because he –a demon– left her in a human village, so she could reconcile with her kind…

And now she dared judging him.

She felt like a complete idiot.

"I am sorry I judged you, my lord. Of all the person on these lands, I should have been the first to understand you. I feel so stupid…", she said with teary eyes.

"Don't be. Distrust towards demons is what will keep you alive", he simply said.

"No! I don't want to be like this! I can distrust the average demon, but I shouldn't distrust you. I owe you everything!"

"That doesn't change the fact I am a pure-blooded demon", retorted Sesshomaru.

"I don't care! Kaede and the others might not like you very much, but you are important to me. What you do shouldn't matter, even if you kill for a living, even if you like it. I don't care anymore", Rin blurted out. "I…I don't want to lose you, like I lost Kaede, Kohaku…my mother, father and brother. I might not understand who you truly are, but I want this to change. I want to know you, to understand everything you are…before it's too late…"

"There is no urgency. I am not going anywhere, Rin", he replied calmly.

"I know…but if it keeps on like this. I'm afraid we'll become strangers. I don't want that", she said sincerely. "You left me with a choice long ago, but I'm not a child anymore. And I realize today I don't know you as much as I'd like. I want to know you for real, before making a choice that will have an impact on my entire life".

Sesshomaru was shaken by those words. It's true he had been a guardian and protector towards Rin, but he never shared much about him to her. She was…just a child…

Nonsense, he doesn't share anything with anyone: demon, human, children, adult alike. Could it be different with is ward? The bubbly child she was had become a clever woman, she had proved that today. She wasn't only some young woman singing about fairytales with her pretty voice…She was…something else. Her soul was much older than he had thought at first.

After that reflection, he realized he had been staring at her all along, with an expression which seemed to trouble her. He shouldn't have let his guard down. He felt like he should say something to her.

"You truly are an adult, Rin", he said.

She blushed lightly. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"You said you judged me wrong. I did too. You are much more pensive than I ever expected you to be"

Rin's blush went a shade deeper. She wasn't sure if she should take that for a compliment or an insult. Did he think she was some naïve idiot?

"W-well…thanks my lord. I'm glad you think I am not just some…young and naïve girl"

"Age has nothing to do with it. Many demons never grow up", he insisted. "You should take my observation as a compliment, Rin"

There again, he read her mind. Rin simply smiled. A huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She was afraid her judgemental thoughts would have been answered with a look of disdain or a huff, or with him suggesting her to go back to her village of mortals. She was glad she was wrong.

"…Your thoughts about our relationship went much deeper than my own. I am glad you shared them", commented the youkai lord. "I never realized you were troubled by the growing distance between us".

Again…he was starting a new conversation. He was indeed full of surprises, Rin realized.

"I was sad because of you didn't come so often…but I thought all of this was normal and I tried to move on with my life… and be a normal person…but now…I realize I would like to get rid of the "normalcy" standard for a while. And be the wild human girl who travel with the demon lord all over again" , she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stayed silent…until Rin stopped expecting an answer…then finally…

"I feel compelled to make a deal with you Rin"

He stopped walking. She glanced at him with curiosity.

"If you get rid of this "normalcy standard" of yours for a while. I should do the same"

"Hmmm? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I usually do not share much about my own person with anyone, because I believe socialisation to be generally futile", he started.

Rin couldn't help but smile at that.

"But I am aware there is no bonding possible without concessions of both parties"

Now he was talking like a tactician or a diplomat, Rin tried to hide her amusement.

"I will try to be more open than my usual self around you. Consider yourself privileged."

And her smile went wide. She had never seemed so happy since their departure.

"It's a deal, then?", she asked while showing him her hand.

He looked at it with mild curiosity. "What is this? Some human tradition?"

"Well, hum, yes! A way of making an arrangement. Shaking hands means we've arrived to an understanding"

"Hmph. That's entertaining. Like a simple movement of hands is enough to create a bond of trust?", he asked.

She looked disappointed at that. "Yeah…that's a way of seeing things. But to trustworthy people it means something"

She saw mild amusement in his eyes. "Well, then, if it is important to you, I will do it"

And with that they shook hands, and Rin felt like a silly little girl when she felt his warm hand on hers.

He might have a stoic demeanour, but his hand wasn't cold at all.

No…there was nothing cold about Lord Sesshomaru.

…End of chapter…

Meh…I felt like Sesshomaru's behaviour was Dexterish at some point in this chapter…oh well!

Next chapter, they will finally arrive to the Westerns Lands, stay tuned ;)

And review! Please?


	4. The Chase

A/N: I feel like there are so many clichés in this chapter…Whatever, they are fun to write XD

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story! I hope you will enjoy this very looong chapter!

Chapter 4 : The Chase

_The flower fields extended endlessly at the horizon. Rin admired the view. _

"_Rin…", called Kohaku._

_She didn't answer, and got rid of her zoris. _

"_Don't do this, Rin…"_

"_Why?"_

"_You're not a little girl anymore. Sango asked me to fetch you…you're supposed to train, don't you remember?"_

"…_It can wait"_

"_Come on Rin"_

_She stared mischievously at her friend. "I'll come…if you can catch me!"_

_Then she ran like a wild child in the flower field. Such spectacles only lasted a couple of weeks each springs. There was no way she wouldn't enjoy it to the fullest this time. _

"_W-wait!", called Kohaku. _

_Rin stared back at him and pulled out her tongue._

"_You stubborn girl, come back here!" He ran after her…but she knew it would be a while before he catches up. For some reason she was much quicker when she was barefoot. This was much funnier than boring traiiiining…_

Rin woke up with a start. She had dozed off again…

She didn't sleep so well these days…She didn't have a good night of sleep since the time she slept in Sesshomaru's arms, back in the cave.

Rin sighed. Day after day, she saw different bittersweet memories during her sleep. She couldn't bear it anymore. She didn't dare close her eyes during the night…but her tiredness (and her dreams) would catch up with her during the day. More often than not, she saw Kohaku, or Kaede…or even her family sometimes…as if the loss of two persons very important to her had awoken old wounds. She supposed the deaths of her caretaker and possible husband to be had shaken her more than she was ready to admit…but she couldn't show it now!

They had arrived at Sesshomaru's mansion four days ago. Surprisingly, the exterior wasn't as extravagant as Rin had pictured it, but it was hidden behind thick foliage as Rin had thought. The inside though…was exquisite. Simple and royal all at once, decorated with pale oak, burgundy and white curtains. Sesshomaru's practical, yet sophisticated taste had something to do with this…she knew it. She really liked this place. She especially liked the fact her room had two exterior doors leading to a private part of the courtyard, full of white lilacs in bloom encircling a small pond…the flowers' scent was soothing, most often than not, she kept her doors open.

Yet she was incredibly bored. As soon as they had arrived, Sesshomaru got caught up with some urgent issue about his lands' borders he needed to take care of. He was very busy, so busy Rin didn't see him at all since their arrival. She didn't try to visit, she had heard many servants talk about those frontier problems, so she didn't dare disturb him. Rin knew her lord's chambers weren't very far from hers…a couple of doors away, yet she didn't see him come in or out of any room from the corridor yet…and she certainly would have heard or seen him, considering she rarely went far from her room until now.

The truth was…she attracted far too much attention for her own good each time she got out. Most of the servants of the castle were looking at her like she was a curious creature…like a fairy or an unicorn, and she wasn't sure she liked it…

She couldn't pass the time disturbing Jaken, because he seemed as busy as Sesshomaru. She did go see Ah Un in the backyard, but that obviously didn't occupy her for the day. Her lord had also told her she shouldn't leave the castle without him…It wasn't like she felt like going out anyway, considering the rain was plaguing most of her days. The weather was truly a mess these days! She had heard there were very nice flower fields not too far away, and she couldn't even see them!

She did succeed finding ink and paper though…so she wrote very long and personalized letters for her friends back at the village. She wanted to let them know she was alright…She remembered how Sango was worried the day she had left. Kagome though…had a reassuring smile. For some reason, she was the only one among her friends who seemed to trust Sesshomaru. Maybe the fact that she was married with his hanyou half brother had something to do with it…

It had been more than a day since she was done writing her letters, and she was ready to send them, but apparently, the courier birds of the castle were in an inner court, accessible only through the meeting room, which was currently occupied by her lord on a permanent basis, and his servants seemed to insist no one was allowed inside. Rin thought this was silly, Sesshomaru probably wouldn't care if she simply got in and out (not like he ever got angry at her anyway), but she didn't dare confront her lord's guards. She was only a lone human in a demon castle…like a lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves. It was probably a ridiculous thought, considering her lord would probably kill whoever dared lay a finger on her…but sill…

Rin stood up with a huff. She had enough. She was certainly not going to wait any longer to send her letters, and she didn't feel like waiting another four days without seeing her lord. Who knows, he might even appreciate her visit! Rin looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, and decided to change…If she was going to disturb him, she would at least do it with style. She chose a white kimono with a sky blue obi and flower patterns on her long sleeves…comfortable yet elegant. She unwillingly put on okobos…she truly hated those…but it was a necessary accessory to her attire. She tied a silk ribbon on a lock of hair at the side of her head…reminiscent of her trademark childhood hairstyle. And why not…she applied light powder on her face to conceal her "peasant tan", so she could blend in…or at least try. With a satisfied smile, she left her room and walked as elegantly as she could, until she reached the huge oak door, leading to the famous meeting room. This time, no one was standing in front of the door, which brought Rin's hopes up. However, before she could open it…

"You, over there! Stop!"

Rin refrained from sighing and turned back to see an angry looking guard.

"You can't get in. The lord is busy at the moment and cannot receive visitors", said the guard. "But I told you that already", he added with a smug smile.

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru is occupied, but he certainly wouldn't mind if I took only a short moment of his time", replied Rin with her sweetest smile.

"No one can get in. Those are the instructions I follow", he retorted coldly.

Rin's smile faltered. And then, she remembered an old trick of her childhood, which always got her out of trouble at an incredible speed…Would she dare?

…Oh yes she would…

"LoooOOOooord Sesshomaruuuuu! Are you there?", she asked with a loud and high pitched voice.

And then Rin counted…1…2…3…

"What are you doing you inconsiderate child!", yelled the guard. "Leave this place at once! Or…"

"Or what?", asked a dangerously low voice. Sesshomaru stared at the guard. He had half opened the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", beamed Rin.

Just like old times, he had come to her rescue!

"Master", bowed the guard. "I'm sorry… I tried to tell her to leave but…"

"So you prevented my ward from getting in?", asked Sesshomaru blankly.

"I-I followed the orders", defended the guard.

"Then you must not have listened to what I said", retorted Sesshomaru, while narrowing his eyes.

The guard gulped. He dared not ask what he hadn't heard. "I apologize my lord. This won't happen again"

"I suggest you to be more careful next time, or you may not have the opportunity to beg for forgiveness again", the demon lord retorted.

Now it was Rin's turn to gulp. He definitely seemed in a bad mood today. He looked haggard, somehow. She hoped he wouldn't mind her visit.

"Come", he said without looking at her.

Rin nodded and followed him inside the room. She heard many people talk, but she didn't see them yet. She gasped when she looked at the marvelous room, full of books of all sorts and scrolls, very high walls and high but narrow doors leading to the courtyard. However, she didn't have the time to comment before a feminine voice caught her off guard.

"Sesshomaru. Is she your human ward?"

Rin glanced behind her and recognized the figure instantly. Citrine colored eyes, immaculate silky white hair, a walk so gracious and a kimono so long it was as if she was floating on the marble floor. She had her usual polite smile, but a cold and expressionless stare.

"Yes…", replied coldly Sesshomaru. He glanced at the young woman. "I suppose your remember my mother, Rin?", he inquired.

"Of course, the Lady Mother and Lady of the West", she whispered. "It is an honor", she said with a sincere smile.

Sesshomaru's mother's smile reached her eyes, as she approached the young woman. "Oh my, polite manners…and so beautiful. Sesshomaru, you never told me how…charming your ward has become", she said. She touched Rin's cheeks with curiosity.

"How old are you, young woman?", she asked.

"Soon to be eighteen, my lady", Rin replied shyly.

"Oh…old enough to be married in human standards!"

"I have no husband, my lady", politely answered Rin, silently hoping the lady mother wouldn't stay so close. Again, she felt like some curious creature lost in a demon world.

"It won't be long, now, I bet", she said with an amused smile. "Oh, I would love to dress you up. I bet you would look even more gorgeous in a cream and sunset colored furisode", she said thoughtfully, as she walked around Rin.

"Mother", interrupted Sesshomary icily. "Rin is not a doll. Leave her be."

"What a harsh son you are, I was only trying to be kind…", she said with fake outrage.

"Lord Sesshomaru", called a gruff voice. "We are curious as well!"

Rin then saw who were the other people in the room. Many demons, sitting around a long rectangular table…were all staring at her. She simply smiled, she didn't know what else she could do, being the center of attention.

"I will present you to my council, now", said Sesshomaru.

"Your council?" asked Rin. She blushed. "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't know I was interrupting…"

"You didn't interrupt anything", he replied…Rin swore his tone was jaded. "Those are my vassals who have a seat on the Western Lands' council. On the left side of the table, baron Hatsuno"

"Human maidens are always the prettiest", he replied with a smile. "My pleasure, young lady"

Rin smiled, this was the same man who had called Sesshomaru previously, an imposing and pudgy man with purple eyes. He seemed by far the eldest of the group, considering he was the only one showing signs of oldness.

"Hatsuno is the protector of the Western Coast", explained blankly Sesshomaru. "On his right is Tenmaru, lordling of the Northern Borders…and my cousin"

Rin gasped, cousin indeed! His hair was a shade darker than Sesshomaru's and tied in a ponytail, his eyes a dark blue, and no stripes on his cheekbones. He didn't look as lordly as Sesshomaru, but he was definitely from a similar lineage. He was gorgeous! But his smile was lecherous…He definitely didn't have Sesshomaru's cool manners. He stood up and kissed Rin's hand. Sesshomaru's mother smiled at her son mockingly, as she noticed how tense was his jaw.

"A beautiful woman, your ward…Sesshomaru", he said with a smirk. Then he stared more seriously at Rin. "A pleasure, fair lady", he said as he sat down.

Rin was sure her face was burgundy. "Likewise, master Tenmaru"

"To his right, duchess of the Oriental Border, Lady Tatsumaki"

Rin was glad to see a woman, she had enough of the admiring males!

"Hn, my pleasure, _human_-ward", she said with a fake smile. Rin smiled politely and didn't insist for more formalities. She understood that the piercing red eyes of this woman had something hostile. She looked vaguely like the deceased Kagura of the Wind, but her spiked armor gave her a tough look.

"Oh the other side, regent-protector of the Southern West, Kireru"

Rin smiled, red hair tied in a ponytail, bright green eyes and a friendly smile, this one looked like an older version of Shippo, probably a fox demon. The first one who didn't stare at her in an intimidating way.

"So finally we get to see Sesshomaru's ward! I must admit I was myself very curious, it is nice to meet you!"

Rin decided she liked that one the most.

"And next to him, young Lady Nozomi is the official protector of the Southern West, and recently took duties, she is still learning from Kireru"

Rin smiled at her. Another fox demon. She looked as young as her and had a childish grin plastered upon her face.

"Nice to meet you Rin! I'm happy to see someone else my age in there, I hope we can be friends!"

"I hope too, Nozomi-sama"

"Nozomi-chan, Rin", corrected Sesshomaru. "You are my ward. They all owe you respect and obedience"

"And so we are warned", groaned Tatsumaki.

"Keep your mouth shut, ungrateful vassal!", croaked Jaken. Rin glanced at him on this opposite side of the table. Sesshomaru ignored them all.

"I suppose a break is required. You are dismissed until sunset", stated Sesshomaru.

Rin heard a couple of sighs of relief. Some vassals stood up. Others started making small talk.

"Rin…Come", ordered Sesshomaru as he walked toward the courtyard doors.

The young woman glanced at her lord and nodded. She stared in awe as he opened the two large doors to reveals a wonderful courtyard with cherry blossoms and roses in bloom.

He closed the door behind her. He glanced at her with what Rin deciphered as a glint of curiosity.

"So…"

"So?", inquired Rin.

"Are your quarters to your likings?", he inquired.

Rin giggled. "My lord, how could they not be to my likings? My room is gorgeous! And the garden too!"

"I thought you would say so", he said evasively. He leaned on the balcony's ramp and gazed at the horizon. Rin stayed quiet as she looked at him.

"I apologize for the disturbance my lord. I…"

"I believe I already said you didn't interrupt …", he replied. "The past few hours were a useless hubbub". The last part was said almost in a whisper and Rin wasn't sure it was meant to be heard. "What brings you here?", he asked finally, while stealing a glance at her.

Rin smiled. There was something about his gaze that was different since they had their little "agreement", but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"Oh the reason is pretty silly…I just…wanted to send letters to my friends. I was told there are carrier birds around here", she said shyly.

He frowned. Did she miss them already? Rin sure was bonded to her human companions…

"Follow me", he simply said.

They walked down the stairs and continued until they reached a pond, occupied by herons. Rin stared in awe. They looked wiser than usual birds.

"Those are demon herons. State the destination of your correspondence and they shall obey", explained the lord.

Rin inserted her letters in a ring attached to one of the bird's paw and said the name of her village. The bird nodded and flew away. Rin stared at it with admiration. So many things in this castle seemed unreal…too beautiful to be part of her world.

She looked back and caught her lord staring at her. That strange look again…nor expressive, neither bored. The usual cold and superior look he gave her and Jaken when she was little was gone. Rin frowned. He truly was undecipherable.

"What is it Rin?", he asked.

"Oh…" Rin tried to find an excuse. "Well…I heard many servants talk about frontier problems. Are there…risks of war, my lord?"

He lightly frowned, remembering the source of his torments. "No, nothing of the kind. Mere security issues", he started.

"I suppose it must be serious", she mused, as she walked back to him. They went back in the study.

"No need to say I expect you to keep quiet about the issue if I tell you", he started.

"O-of course my lord!", she said. She was surprised he agreed to elaborate about this to her.

"Two vassals who have been securing the southern borders for centuries are not fulfilling their duties anymore. Both of them refuse to talk about the reasons motivating their carelessness. Some members of my council believe it would be wise to get rid of them, but they were dutiful to me and my father. I believe removing them would cause more trouble than it would solve."

"And you have no idea why they are doing this?", asked Rin.

Sesshomaru opened her the door and let her get inside before following. Rin saw Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother were still inside.

"No one knows. It seems they aren't possessed by any wicked forces. No rational motives can explain their behaviour"

Rin smiled. "What if their reasons aren't rational at all?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And what are you thinking of?"

"I bet they're fighting over a woman!"

"This is ridiculous Rin! Two honorable demons of the kind would never give in to such trivial reasons", retorted Jaken with indignation.

"Why not?" asked Rin. "Miroku used to say half of the world's wars start with a love story…"

Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully.

"The little human may be right, Sesshomaru. Kachikimaru could be angry at his half brother for marrying Kizuisen. They were very good friends after all", insisted Sesshomaru's mother.

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh. "We've been deliberating four days in a row and no one thought of this…I wonder what is this council's worth…"

"No need to get grumpy, my son. Your council only lacks a capable woman", replied the Lady of the West.

"There is already two women on my council, mother", retorted coldly Sesshomaru.

"I was thinking about a "womanly" woman, Sesshomaru…Nozomi still has the mind of a child and Tatsumaki is a warrior, she thinks like a man. It is of no surprise that your ward has possibly found an interesting lead. She looks mature for a woman her age", commented Sesshomaru's mother. She raised an eyebrow and stared at Rin. "Too bad she is just a human ward and not a capable vassal."

Rin blushed.

"You should cease giving my ward so much attention. You are embarrassing her", retorted Sesshomaru.

"Oh don't be so protective, my son, it was just a compliment. If you can't appreciate her bright mind and use her, I would gladly", she said with a glance at Rin.

"Use…me?", inquired Rin.

"Yes. You like marriages, don't you?", asked Sesshomaru's mother.

"Well, of course my lady"

"Please, call me Sasori. Maybe you would like to help me prepare Tenmaru's wedding celebration?"

"So Master Tenmaru is getting married?", inquired Rin with curiosity.

"Yes my dear, and the ceremony will take place the night of the next full moon. This is soon! It is the reason why I am here. At last…one of the Inu clan has decided to stop his endless procrastination", explained the Lady of West with a slight smile, but Sesshomaru didn't bother react to her previous reproach. "So sad such a handsome man is getting married. The best ones always get taken first, don't you think?", she added with a giggle. This time Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Enough of your gossips, mother", he retorted. "The council's meetings will resume soon. I shall bring Rin back to her chambers"

"One last thing my son…"

Rin stopped paying attention to them and stared at the closest window. Sunset already? She hadn't realized she had spent an hour with her lord already! She saw Jaken pass by with a pile of scrolls so high he couldn't see where he was walking.

"Need a hand, master Jaken?", she asked with a smile. She lightened his pile and followed him.

"Oh, thank you Rin. Much appreciated", he said. "Those meetings are so exhausting they will shorten my life even more!"

"Don't start complaining now, Sesshomaru might hear you", she said with a wink.

"So…", started Jaken. "The lord was concerned about you, but I didn't know he intended to bring you back to his mansion. Have you decided to come back to us for good?" inquired Jaken.

"Oh…well…not really", replied Rin evasively. "I am here for summer only. Sesshomaru said the moment has not come yet."

"What a shame", Jaken replied. It had been a while since their travels, but the toad demon had always been fond of Rin…like his lord. "So…how is this Kohaku-boy we've traveled with?"

Rin froze. She felt her face whiten. She dropped the scrolls on the table. Some vassals were back now. She stared at her trembling hands.

Nobody knew why she was here. Nobody knew of the tragedy that happened back at her village…Only Sesshomaru knew, and it was obvious he didn't tell a soul.

"Rin…what is it? Have you seen a ghost?", asked Jaken with wide eyes.

Rin smiled sadly. "He died"

"Wha…whaaat?"

She saw in her peripheral vision that Sesshomaru, his mother and a couple of vassals stared at her all at once.

"Kohaku…and my caretaker Kaede. Both died after a vicious pack of snake demons attacked our village"

"O-Oh…", blurted out the toad demon. "I-I'm sorry to hear that Rin"

"Jaken" interrupted dryly Sesshomaru. "Hatsuno and Tatsumaki have not arrived yet. Go get them", he ordered.

"Yes my lord! At once!", he said as he bowed, and he fled before his master might want to hit him for bringing up such a topic.

Rin stared at her lord and understood it was time for her to go. She ignored the sorry looks of the other demons in the room and followed him.

They finally got out. She felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. She felt ill, since she heard Kohaku's name.

She noticed Sesshomaru's glance but he didn't say a word. Rin didn't try to converse either, she just wanted to get back to her room and be alone for a while…She suppressed a sigh. She hated this. She wanted to be her cheerful, carefree self, but Kohaku's and Kaede's deaths were creeping over her, like a shadow darkening her day.

Soon enough, they arrived at her dorm.

"Thank you my lord. I am glad I was able to talk to you", she said with a smile. "I think I will rest a little now"

Sesshomaru nodded and opened her door.

"The meetings shouldn't last long tonight. I can come visit you, if you like", he suggested.

Rin smiled. "I would love this, my lord"

He enigmatically glanced at her. "Then I will see you later"

He left.

Rin stared at the closed door and smiled. At least…Sesshomaru was there, and she was going to have a little company.

For a moment she had forgotten about her sorrow.

…

It was late evening when she finally heard a knock at her door. Finally! She stopped brushing her hair and stood up. She had changed her attire again for a silver kimono made of the finest silk. Red heron patterns were embroidered on her sleeves and at the bottom of her dress –the birds from earlier had inspired her-. After putting it on, she noticed it revealed a bit of shoulders, but she didn't mind, the night was warm anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction before opening the door. She had never worn such an elegant garb before, but she supposed that if she found it in her wardrobe, it must be because Sesshomaru expected her to wear it.

Unless it was some scheme of his Lady Mother to dress her up…

However, it wasn't Sesshomaru who was at the door.

"Master Jaken", said Rin surprisingly.

She noticed how Jaken's eyes went wide for a moment.

She repressed a silly smile. She knew the poor toad wasn't used to see her so elegantly dressed. She wasn't even used to this herself.

He cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru is ready to see you, Rin. Follow me."

Rin nodded and was surprised he led her to her Lord's private chambers. She didn't expect he would let anybody get in there. She silently got in and tried not to gasp at what she saw.

Immaculate white and silver marble floor, wide windows and silky burgundy curtains. Everything in this room reminded her of her lord. Two wide doors leading to the garden were open, which made the silky fabric of the curtains flow with the wind. Rin could see an endless field of white lilacs. It was truly beautiful: the sight was even prettier from his chambers. She walked slowly towards the open doors, attracted by the scenic view. The moonlight on the white petals gave an ethereal glow to the beautiful flowers. She could even smell the subtle but pleasant perfume of the white lilacs, not as exuberant of their purple counterparts.

Then she saw him.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment.

He wasn't wearing his usual attire! He was dressed all in black and was staring at the moon…as he did so often. Rin thought his silver hair and pale skin were beautifully contrasting with his more casual attire. His clothes weren't as wide as those he wore during the day, it made his broad shoulders stand out. He finally stared back at her. His amber eyes rested on her a tad longer than they usually did. She smiled sweetly and silently hoped her looks didn't disappoint him.

"You did quite an impression today", he finally said, while looking back at the horizon.

"Oh…really?", she asked timidly. "What did I do?"

He stared back at her blush. Being beautiful was the first thing. Truly he hadn't expected she would ditch her human yukatas so quickly, and he wasn't sure if he was glad she did so soon. She had attracted so much attention he had to control his temper around some of his most unrefined vassals…his damn cousin being by far the worst of all…

It was one thing to acknowledge she was gracious like a swan, another to see a pack of wolves drool around her…

But he couldn't tell her that.

"Many of my vassals were enthusiastic about your idea. This lead will be investigated", he answered.

She giggled. "Oh really? Well, I'm glad if my jest about your vassals being caught up in a love triangle can be of use, my lord"

There was a knock on the door and then, many servants got in and placed a table and dishes of pleasant smelling food...a mix of some unknown vegetables and dark looking meet. Even though that looked foreign to her, Rin heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry, Rin?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh. Um…"

"I was told you didn't eat tonight", he said, matter-of-factly.

She blushed again, while looking at the many delicious looking plate. She was suddenly soooo hungry. "I hope this isn't all for me?"

"No. I haven't eaten either", he replied.

Rin's eyes grew wide. "So…this is for you?"

"Us both."

"But…I mean…", she stammered.

Really? He was going to eat?!

"You want us to eat together?", she asked with surprise.

"You have a problem with that?" , he asked back, while raising his eyebrow –his trademark inquisitive look.

"N-no! I just…never saw you eat. I'm surprised. That is all…"

He stared back at her with mild curiosity. "There is a first day for everything"

Rin smiled. "I suppose so"

She sat in front of him and looked at a domestic serve him, and her shortly after. She looked at her food.

"Can I really eat it?", she said with fascination.

"Yes. No one here intends to poison you", he said as he used his chopsticks elegantly and took a first bite. Rin looked at him chew his food. He certainly had more manners than his half brother. She stared back at her food and then at him.

"You said you don't eat human food. This one doesn't look very different than what I could eat"

"Demon dishes are made with demonic meat…and other sorts of spices and flavoring, but I suppose you could say it is similar to human food in looks and style", he pondered.

Rin looked at her dish with curious eyes. "All these years I thought…I thought that demon food was much more different than this. Of course, the smell is not the same but…you disdain seemed soooo obvious when I tried to bring you human food. It seemed to me your lifestyle had to be more different than this…I don't know, I thought…"

Rin stopped talking. He looked at her blankly…She was suddenly worried her agitation had made her such a chatterbox he probably wasn't listening at all. She stared at him with doubt.

"Thought what?", he finally asked neutrally.

"Oh…um…I don't know…I think I forgot what I was going to say", Rin said naively…

"You were surprised about the fact demon food and human food look similar"

"Oh…"

So he listened…She felt even more ridiculous thinking he listened to her long monologue of stammering.

"So…what did you think I was eating, Rin?"

Rin's eyes went wide. "I-I don't know!"

"It seems to me you gave a lot of thoughts about this. I'm curious to know what was your theory", he retorted, with a glint of curiosity in his amber eyes.

Rin laughed nervously and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Oh he had such a talent to ask the worst questions. "Wellll…Since you're a demon, I thought you would like something gruesome or weird or rare… like…

One of Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose higher than usual, but Rin wasn't looking…He dared sip at his drink.

"…Like drinking blood or…eat baby fawns or…eat unicorn meat maybe?", guessed Rin innocently.

In her peripheral vision, she saw him put a hand in front of his mouth. Rin stared back at him. Sesshomaru looked at the table for a moment and then looked back at her, still a hand in front of his face.

Rin frowned…his eyes looked weird…a bit narrower than usual, yet not frowning…

Wait, were these laughing eyes? Was he scoffing at her?

He finally regained his composure, his hand previously concealing his expression now rubbing slightly one of his eyebrow. Rin smiled, Inu-Yasha was doing this sometimes, when he was trying hard not to laugh. Sesshomaru-sama was probably struggling to keep his cold demeanor. She felt proud at the thought he potentially laughed at her silliness.

She was suddenly disappointed she didn't get to see him openly laugh!

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't think you would…whatever…I just didn't know what to think!", she said with amusement. "I thought that since you never ate in front of us…"

"You never saw me eat, because you and Jaken were both snoring by the time I ever felt hunger", he said blankly. He had gone back to his serious self now.

Rin stopped smiling…he looked annoyed, now. She hoped he wasn't insulted. She stared back at her food.

"Seriously…Can I eat demonic food without being sick?"

"I already told you…"

"I've heard terrible stories about villagers who hate demon flesh…"

"I don't know what they ate but I repeat there is nothing hazardous to you in this food", he replied blankly.

Rin took her chopsticks and had her first bite, without noticing Sesshomaru's intense gaze. He was curious. She frowned and took another bite.

"This is…an unusual taste…but I don't hate it at all." She smiled. "I think I might get used to this!"

His gaze softened. That was good…he wouldn't want his ward to starve.

"My mother expects you to attend to some of the Western Land council's meetings…"

Rin gulped with difficulty the liquid in her cup, but it wasn't the potentially alcoholic beverage that made her choke. "R-really? But…I'm…just a human!"

"Not the usual meetings…only those concerning the upcoming wedding", rectified Sesshomaru. Some vassals had suggested she attends to all of them, but no way he was going to repeat her Tenmaru's suggestion. His intentions must be foul, anyway.

"It would be a pleasure, my lord", she said with a smile. "I am surprised your hold council meetings for a wedding though…I thought it was more of a…war…council…"

"It is. I don't attend to these trivial meetings. Some other vassals will be missing too, but Jaken will be there if you need anything"

"Oh…", whispered Rin. She felt a big disappointed, but she supposed it made sense.

Then she noticed her plate was empty. She frowned. Just when did she eat all her food? Her dirty chopsticks were the proof she ate but…

She was suddenly distracted by the fact Sesshomaru took something from a plate…a green looking ball of something Rin couldn't identify.

"What is this?", she asked.

"Daifuku", he said nonchalantly.

"Is it good?"

"Find out by yourself, Rin", retorted Sesshomaru. But something about his tone was odd…he was hiding something.

She took one suspiciously and smelled it.

"It smells like fruit", she commented.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow again. "…It is not made with chopped infant fawn, I assure you"

Rin laughed out loud, she briefly wondered if it was the beverage in her cup that made her feel and act so silly, she was indeed feeling a bit dizzy… but she didn't care…Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind anyway. On the contrary, he didn't look bored, for once. Now he was messing around with her, that was unusual.

Rin stopped breathing and took a bite. Her eyes became big.

"Ohhh kami this is delicious! This is dessert!", exclaimed Rin. Then she looked surprised. "Wait…you eat desserts?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Hmph…Will you be surprised if I tell you I need to breathe as well?"

Rin laughed again. "…Sesshomaru-sama…I'm sorry if I offended you again. I'm just not used to…eating sweets with you!"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. Of course, the common mistake…his cold demeanor always gave the impression he is some marble statue who doesn't need to sleep, or eat, or…feel anything…He may have been cold for the longer part of his life, but his mundane and sedentary life since Naraku's death had forced him to open his mind to other things than his desire for combats and supreme conquests…Until recently, there wasn't so many battle opportunities after all…

When he left his thoughts, he realized a couple of daifukus had disappeared and his ward was staring at the moon.

"Would you like to go outside?", he acutely suggested.

"Yes!", she said with a bright smile. She ate another daifuku and cheerfully stood up.

If his exterior wouldn't be so naturally stern, he would have smiled back. Her smiles were becoming more credible day after day. Slowly but surely…she was recovering…

But he did frown when he looked at her. She had a tad of sweet green paste next to her mouth. How did this get there?

"What is it my lord?", she asked innocently.

"There is food on your right cheek", he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" She blushed furiously and quickly picked a handkerchief on the table. She rubbed vigorously her cheek in hope to get rid of it.

"Is it gone now?", she asked worriedly.

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"What is it?"

He took the handkerchief from her hand. "It's all over your face now. Let me help you."

"Oh no! Ohhh I'm so clumsy!", she complained. Just great…he was all perfection, and she wasn't even able to eat sweets properly.

He frowned.

"What now?", she asked worriedly.

"Your cheek…it's…darker…Have I done something wrong?", he asked

Rin gasped. Oh no!

"N-no…it's just…my powder…I completely forgot about that…"

His frown went deeper. "Why do you wear that?"

Rin was surprised. He seemed almost offended.

"I-I was just trying to…blend in…with everyone else"

"Blend in?" He didn't even seem to understand what that meant.

"Yes…every demons around here have pale faces, but I don't. I thought it would be better if I looked like everyone."

"Hmph…That's not right", he retorted. He folded the handkerchief and gently –very gently– cleaned her face. He was so delicate with her…Rin had the impression he thought she was made of glass.

…And now she was totally embarrassed… he was scrutinizing her face from very close.

"What was wrong with a pale face?", she asked sheepishly.

"Nothing", he answered. "But it's not you". He looked down at the final result. Her complexion was pinker…that was much better.

Rin stared at him shyly. "So I suppose I shouldn't wear any white powder?"

"Absolutely not. I don't see why you should be ashamed of your true colors"

"They're nobles. Human nobles judges villagers…I'd rather not imagine what demon nobles could say about me…"

"Forget about nobles", interrupted Sesshomaru with a frown. "They know nothing about the world. Let them fret about you if it pleases them…but do not let them dictate how you should look or behave."

"So what should I do then? Whatever I want?", she asked.

"Exactly. Just be yourself. Be Rin", he ordered.

Yes…That sounded right. He didn't want her to become like the poor company he had to bear all day long. Her naturalness was one of the things he liked the most about her. He won't let anyone take away from her this very important character trait.

Rin frowned. "What about you Sesshomaru-sama…Do you usually do what you want?", she inquired.

"…Often", he replied. He does what he wants, alright. Rin's company at such hour was an evident proof. If he cared about everyone's opinion like her, he would probably make a fuss over what his mother or his vassals would think of the fact he invited his very marriageable maiden ward in his private chambers close to midnight…

He chased that thought away. He couldn't care less what people thought.

"You have free time, Rin. I would be displeased if I realized you spent all of it trying to please my servants and vassals. "

Rin smiled sadly at that.

She just wished she knew who she was and what she wanted to do…The answers to these simple questions weren't easy to find anymore. Who was she? Rin the mute orphan? Rin the young human peasant? Rin the demon's ward?

She stared at the open doors, leading to the balcony. She walked towards it, removed her okobos and smiled when she felt the warm wood under her feet. Yes… she knew she enjoyed this, at least.

Then, she saw a shadow loom over her. She stared back at the demon lord.

"Do whatever I want, huh?", she mused, a finger on her lips. "Does that mean I can walk around the mansion barefoot?", she asked innocently.

"If it pleases you", he replied. He glanced nonchalantly at the okobos she abandoned on the floor. He supposed they did look like torture instruments. Why were these things so high anyway? She certainly didn't need that. He wasn't even sure who was taller between his mother and Rin…

Then he saw her get out of the balcony and land graciously on the grass.

"You know…These trees are nice. I wish I could just run around them like a little girl", she said with a sweet smile.

"You may get lost", he commented.

She smiled mischievously at him. "My lord…do you really think this Rin would get lost in a flower garden?"

He raised an eyebrow. "These gardens are deep. Anyone could get lost"

Yes…even some of his servants did. The intoxicating smell made it hard to find the right path to get out. It was strategic, as most inu enemies will struggle finding the mansion, but it was tricky as well for anyone who didn't know these gardens well.

However, it wasn't part of Rin's reflection. Another mischievous smile, and she was gone. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Rin?", he called. "I was serious. Come back at once"

He heard some distant laugh, but she didn't seem to hear him. He suppressed a sigh. Just what had he done?

He went after her, and realized she was running quickly. He could barely track her…her scent blending smoothly with the lilacs. After some times he completely lost track of her scent. Just where was she? He started to worry. Not only he couldn't make sure she was entirely safe…but he would look like a complete fool if he lost her in his own gardens. He started to believe these lilacs were a bad idea after all…

He couldn't fly to find her from the sky because the lilacs were so tight she would be hidden under a thick layer of flowers anyway.

He stopped walking and closed his eyes. Maybe his hearing could be of use…

There…He heard louder rustling of leaves to his right. He realized she wasn't far from him…maybe she was even spying on him.

Just who did she think she was? Trying to fool him this way…He pretended he was looking at the horizon, than…behind him. He heard more rustles…he suppressed a smirk.

Rin tried to step back and leave…in hopes he wouldn't hear her, but as soon as she glanced at the path behind her, she felt a hand on her wrist. She gasped and pulled her wrist abruptly out of his grasp. She just had the time to look back and see his surprised eyes before she hid back in the flowery woods.

"Good luck catching me my lord!", she shouted.

"Is it a challenge, then?" he asked.

She refrained from laughing, and hoped he wouldn't kill her when he would catch her for good. She ran as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru smirked. He had a lead now. Her febricity left a distinct scent in the air. He ran after her, but as soon as he was catching up, he saw her stare back, and take a sudden turn. He smirked again. For someone barefoot and with such heavy garbs on her, she was very quick. He remembered she was good at running away from demons when she was young, but he never thought she would have refined her skills so much.

What she didn't seem to realize though…was that he is no ordinary demon. He is much quicker than her… and he likes to chase…oh yes, he isn't just a demon, he is a hunter…he enjoys this too much for his own good…

Her efforts were amusing, though, but there was no way she would win this. Without Rin noticing, he was pursuing her in a way that wouldn't let her go back in the center of the garden…

Rin ran as fast as she could. She looked back behind her, but she couldn't see him. She had the terrible impression he wasn't very far, though…and she was exhausted. She stopped for a short while to catch her breath but it only took a few seconds before she heard quick steps going in her direction. She looked to her right and saw the demon lord charge straight at her. Rin's eyes widened and she ran in the opposite direction…

…Only to get out of the lilac forest and realize she was back at the mansion's main entrance. And then she felt his grip again on her wrist. She gasped and tried to get free without even looking but then she felt an arm slid around her.

"You have nowhere to hide, this time", he said at her ear.

She sighed…her lord was behind her, she felt his firm chest on her back…She was trapped.

She laughed.

"I suppose I lost, then", she said innocently.

"You wouldn't have lasted very long if I had known this was a game in the first place", he retorted.

Rin tried not to shiver at his whisper close to her ear. There was something exhilarating about him making sure she couldn't break free, but she didn't have the time to think about it twice, as she heard footsteps of people approaching.

Sesshomaru let her go instantly and moved away at what she judged was a…safe and unquestionable distance.

Rin blushed at this thought.

Rin then recognized the two fox vassals from earlier, Kireru and Nozomi, both too focused on their conversation to notice them. Than the older one seemed to see them both.

"Sesshomaru-sama and lady Rin…", he bowed and politely smiled. "A nice night for a walk, isn't it?"

"I suppose", retorted coldly Sesshomaru. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything about their chase, Rin tried to control her heavy breathing, but she mentally cursed when she saw Nozomi frown.

"Lady Rin?", she asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you barefoot?", she inquired curiously.

Rin blushed. She stared at her feet…they weren't only bare, they were dirty, with earth between her toes and all!

"I…well…" She sighed. "My okobos were killing me. The feel of the grass on naked feet is much nicer, don't you think?", she replied sweetly.

Nozomi's frown turned into a huge smile. "Wha… What a brilliant idea!", she exclaimed, as she removed her own okobos. "Let's go Rin, I want to get to know you!", she said.

Rin frowned and stared back at Sesshomaru, who was expressionless.

"We should let the sirs speak their manly and grown up things! Right Kireru?", she inquired while glancing back at him.

"Only if it is what Lady Rin wishes".

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "You wouldn't mind, my lord?"

"Hmph, of course not. Please yourself."

"I guess I will see you later then", she said with a smile, before following the smiling vixen demon.

Both males stared at them for a while, before Kireru broke the silence.

"I hope you don't mind Nozomi-chan's bold request. She wants to befriend your ward so bad…", he said with a sincere smile.

"I don't. It has come to my understanding Rin was lonely since our arrival a few days ago. She needs friends."

"Well, she seems to enjoy your company my lord… Staying with you at such late hours", he remarked with a perceptive gaze.

"She is my ward, and I do not have much free time", Sesshomaru answered evasively.

The fox demon didn't question any further. He knew better than to inquire about the nature of their relationship…even though he thought he saw his master's arm around his ward's thin waist…and whisper something close to her ear.

"Your ward sure looks very…endearing. She attracts a lot of attention. I suppose you would like me to make sure no one tries to take advantage of her…candidness during the meetings about the marriage?"

"Hmph…Let me know if Tenmaru doesn't behave properly…We wouldn't want this future husband to get distracted…"

Kireru laughed. "Of course, we wouldn't one another puzzle involving a love affair!"

"No puzzles this time. If Tenmaru touches her, I will personally slit his throat", Sesshomaru coldly retorted.

The vassal gulped. He supposed Lady Sasori was right about one thing.

Sesshomaru has inherited his father's odder traits.

…End of chapter…

A/N: Oh-ho! Will the lecherous cousin cause drama? The answer next chapter ;)


End file.
